Syrian Academy
by Sora4president
Summary: In a School where killing is n there genetics, Johnny Cain and 12 other geneticly altered 'Syrian Soldiers' are driven to the point of insanity. Being used as pawns in a game of kill or be killed.
1. welcome to syrian academy

**Syrian Academy**

**Welcome to Syrian Academy, founded in 1916, proudly refining the best of the worst into bred**_** killers.**_

**Z?**

In 1916, Syrian academy was the unknown Mecca for harboring criminals. Since then, it has become a school for the adolescent criminal mind. Hiring madmen to teach the anatomy of a crime, and pulling it off with ease. But the early directors of the academy had no idea just what these young minds where capable of; if bent into just the right angle, these children could be the destroyers of our world. Creating the "Truth", the essence of the mind refined to a society with no pain, no lies, scum to slow down the advances of modern man. The current President of the school,

Jacob ripper, immediately saw what these students where capable of, and created a way to harness this raw energy. He called it "Syrian" or "Project S", to create and elite army of 13. But to breed these soldiers, one must understand the very makeup of our DNA. In charge of this project was Matthew Cain; a biological genius. Through years of research, Matthew developed a serum that would chemically alter an unborn child's DNA. For the sake of science, he sacrificed his own son, and the children of his colleagues. The serum was injected in doses into the unborn fetus during critical stages of development. These children where sent to the school as test subjects for our utopian world. In time, the effects of their mutation began to show; great speed and agility, the power of the silent, and accurate, kill. Advancing far faster than their peers…. But the powers came with a hefty price tag. In exchange for their physical strength, came their sanity. Some losing their minds and killing without even being conscious, and not even flinching. I have recovered documents containing profiles of the Syrians:

**_Johnny Cain_**

**_Gerard Silver_**

**_Ethil Machette_**

**_Scriabin Sirfice_**

**_Travis Lucid_**

**_Alex flame_**

**_Edgar Livingston_**

**_Sterling Sparrow_**

**_Raix Riuzome_**

**_Jeanne Ann winters_**

**_Jeremy Shi_**

**_Justin Ricks_**

**_Marie Gale_**

**Johnny Cain**

Syrian first class.

Age: 15

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 90 lbs.

Hair: Navy blue

Eye: black

Attending from the age of 5, Cain became the best Syrian of all thirteen. In records, he was called the "**master of the silent kill**". He was also the most insane, snapping at the oddest moments. He was a role model for killers, till he killed them. He graduated by massacring half of his graduating class.

**Gerard silver**

Syrian first class.

Age: 16

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Hair: silver

Eye: silver, black pupil

Arch enemy of Johnny Cain, records tell me he was always envious of his superior. Silver attempted to murder Cain thirty-two times before vanishing form the academy. Titled "**master of the quick and painful**".

**Ethil Machette**

Syrian first class

Age: 15

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Hair: mostly brown, black bangs

Eye: dark brown

Smartest of the first class Syrians. She is also the sanest (and bloodiest). She is the peacemaker of the two, but she usually just gets beaten up. She was last seen "hauling ass" from the blood soaked campus. Claimed to be the "**mistress of the instant kill**".

**Scriabin Sirfice**

Syrian second class

Age: 16

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 120

Hair: black

Eye: aqua

"Freaking Maniac" is what he was described as. Supposedly the Syrian who loved gore the most. Records called him the "**master of the slow kill**". Sirfice got into the minds of all his victims, and peers. He was last seen fighting against his other second class peers.

**Travis Lucid**

Syrian second class

Age: 15

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 90

Hair: blonde, blue at the ends

Eye: blue

Named the "**master of the multikill**" . Travis is said to be the most agile of the second class. Lucid specialized in multiple kills with two blades, decimating five to six opponents in a heartbeat. Last sighting in Bloodrain Valley fighting with Alex Flame against Scriabin Sirfice. Neither one of them has ever won against Sirfice.

**Alex Flame**

Syrian second class

Age: 14

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 113

Hair: red

Eye: orange

Holds title of "**master of the flaming kill**". Alex is considered the most burned Syrian of all time. His genetics where changed for maximum cell regeneration, quickly healing from and wound. Last seen fighting in bloodrain Valley.

**Edgar Livingston**

Syrian third class

Age: 16

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 90

Hair: brown w/ blue streak in bangs

Eye: light blue

Known to be the smartest of the Syrians. Called the "**master of the mind games**". Usually driving his victims over the edge before leaving their mindless bodies to his friend, sterling sparrow. Last seen- no records.

**Sterling sparrow**

Syrian third class

Age:16

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 125

Hair: brown

Eye: brown

Called "**master of the intimate kill**". Edgar Livingston attempted to eliminate the 'intimate' part by raping the minds of his victims before turning them over to his friend… without success. Last seen with Edgar Livingston.

**Raix Riuzome**

Syrian third class

Age: 15

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 120

Hair: black

Eye: dark brown

Self proclaimed **"oblivion's mistress".** She was known to be the most stable of her class. She was taken from her parents at the age of 5 and has memorized every nook and cranny of the academy, living at the academy over summer. Last seen with Ethil Machette, running from the slaughter.

**Jeanne Ann Winters**

Syrian fourth class

Age: 15

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 103

Hair: auburn

Eyes: depends on mood

Strongest of the Syrians, titled "**mistress of the psycho kill**". She rarely uses a knife to kill, her hands are stained red with the blood of many. Last seen protecting Marie Gale from Jeremy Shi.

**Jeremy Shi**

Syrian fourth class

Age: 14

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 125

Hair: black

Eye: black

The only foreign Syrian. Called "**master of the shock kill**". Using tazers to stun his enemy, then mauling them. His father volunteered his son to the Syrian project for money to raise the rest of his siblings. Last seen fighting Jeanne Ann winters and Justin Ricks.

**Justin Ricks**

Syrian class four

Age:15

Height: 6' 1"

Weight: 130

Hair: brown/blonde

Eye: hazel

The tallest Syrian. Named "**master of surprise kill**". Able to jump incredible heights, evading enemy attacks… if an enemy can dodge his attacks first. Last seen fighting Jeremy Shi and Jeanne Ann winters.

**Marie gale**

Syrian medic

Age:14

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 90

Hair: light blue

Eye: sapphire blue

She gained incredible learning ability instead of losing her sanity. She carries no special physical attributes, so she dedicated herself to the academy's medical wing. Last seen with Jeanne Ann winters, Jeremy shi, and Justin Ricks.

**These are the Syrians bound to a destiny of blood and insanity. This story focuses on the ultimate soldier, Johnny Cain, and covers his five main years leading to the slaughter of the Syrians.**

**Because this school was built for murders.**

**Murders to teach the arts of death.**

**The students to conquer the lies our world are drowning in.**

**And their remnants, to burn in Hell.**

* * *

I'm open for suggestions on what you'd like to see in 'Syrian Academy', so keep the reveiws comin' D

start of the story comin' soon!


	2. Planes, trains and automobiles

Disclaimah: pffft!! yeah like I really own any of Jhonen's stuff!

* * *

Planes, Trains and Automobiles

Z?

The barren landscape flew by, slowing as his view drifted towards the hazy horizon. Johnny Cain sat as still as a hot, dirty, smelly, bumpy shit of a bus would allow; how he loathed buses. There was always that one person who had their cell phone out, chatting loudly with the other ignorant person at the end of the line… he had expressed this loathing for them every time… for he was never caught, no, he could write his name on a post-it note and commit a gruesome murder in broad daylight in the middle of a mall... Nny couldn't explain it, he just couldn't get caught. Of course this and everything he knew about murder was taught to him somehow, whether through trial and error, or at the bus's destination, Syrian Academy… things started looking familiar as the ozone unfriendly ghettomobile chugged along the dirt path. The gray sediment flew into a cloud of dust as the huge tires whipped it up, so the only thing he could see was the silhouette of mountains, Nny knew that just beyond those mountains where the Bloodrain Badlands, and Bloodrain valley, wait… wasn't this where that big-

"Shit!" curses echoed through the bus as it suddenly jolted right, throwing Nny into the opposite seat, then back into his own seat, whamming his head into the aluminum window frame. "Goddamnit! Every fucking time, the retard driver has to 'forget' to warn us about that damned pothole!!!... Shit!" Nny gingerly rubbed his bruised head, looking over the seats to see students, of all ages 5 – 22, nursing their wounds. The only people he knew on the bus where Sterling Sparrow and Edgar Livingston, the closest things to friends he currently had. A crackly voice came over the old intercom:

"_Can everyone hear me? Good. Sorry about that, students, I forgot…"_

"BOOOOO!!!" Sterling stuck his thumb down in disapproval, then returned to his seat by Edgar.

"_We will be arriving at Syrian academy in about five minutes, so get your things together and prepare for a looooong year"_ the driver set down the microphone and was greeted with ear splitting feedback. The student moaned in discomfort and held their ears for the rest of the ride.

Syrian Academy was not just a school, but a city. Four stories tall, 2 miles long, and ¾ of a mile wide. Filled with shops, restaurants, an arcade, and dorms for all grades. Trams transported student to classes, and elevators took the lazy/injured ones up the floors, instead of exerting the extra effort of walking up stairs. They had a full-on hospital (academy for killers injuries), and sparring grounds outside the campus.

The halls where painted with silver and black paint, black for five feet up, silver for the rest. The main hall stretched the entire length of the school, on either sides where shops, bars (for 18+), and in the very center, a monstrous cafeteria whose sole purpose was feeding the 7,000+ students (for those slower readers, that's a lot!).

Nny lugged his suitcase into the main hall, then over to the tram that led to the dorms. He had a hard time dodging frightened little elementary level kids, screaming 'where do I go? I can't find my stuff! You smell very bad!!! Whaaaa!' ,damn that got annoying. He boarded the tram and held fast to the faded chrome rails as it lurched forward, and slowly gained momentum. About thirty seconds later, a very pissed looking Nny walked off the tram, strutting into the elevator that, strange as it may be, smelt like old tacos. With a cheery '_ding'_, the mob of students bustled out of the machine, each of them knowing it was going to break down sooner or later, and not wanting to be caught in it when it did.

"Okay, number 354… papapapapa… here we are!" he swiped his card through the reader and waited for the green light to appear… and it didn't….. So he swiped again… and again... and again… again… again… againagainagainagain AGAINAGAINAGAIN...AAAGGGHHH!!!!!

"DAMNIT! I JUST GOT HERE!!! "He threw gown his card and thrust his foot into the keypad… only then hearing the little 'beeboo' that meant he was cleared. The lock clicked open and Nny pushed down on the handle, guiding the door open.

"Hmm, high school really is better…" his dorm was in better condition than that shithole of a room he had last year; this one didn't smell like old pizza rolls (i'm hungry), had a double bed, dresser, bathroom with a shower, tan carpets, and pale yellow walls….. for the first two minutes. Nny quickly pinned up posters of MCR, P!ATD, and other bands not worth mentioning. Over his headboard went a poster that stated, 'Silence is GOLDEN. Ductape is SILVER.' He finished his redecorating, then flopped down on his surprisingly squishy bed. Nny pulled his schedule out of his baggage and thumbed down the list. He read his classes off;

"first period, language arts.

Second, physics.

Third, biology.

Fourth, nineteenth century torture methods.

Fifth, advanced art.

Sixth I got free, uhh, seventh," he yawned "artillery arts.

Eighth, advanced swordplay/strategy.

….. BOR-RING!!!" Nny threw the paper off to the side and was asleep before it landed.

* * *

Muwahahahahah!!! I have created a monster!!! (not really) I kinda wrote this in an hour so excuuuuse me if I had some mistakes!! X3

anyways... more chappies to come! c ya ltr!


	3. AIDs, potatoes and woodland massacres

**LOOK! SHE'S NOT DEAD! Well, kinda... Anywho, this is co-written by Xof course im weirdX so she gets some credit. HOLY CRAP! IT'S A DISCLAIMER!**

**THIS APPLIES TO ALL SYRIAN ACADEMY MATERIAL!**

**ONLY OUR LORD AND MASTER JHONEN CAN CLAIM JTHM! I'M MAKING NO PROFIT FROM THIS STORY! I can claim everything else; give me your monies!****

* * *

**

**Z?**

"WEEPWEEPWEEP- SLAM!" Morning came with the satisfying sound of fist-on-plastic action.

"Guh! Damnit! I'm not getting up till I'm good and ready!" Nny rubbed his poor throbbing head while inspecting the damage to his fist. He loathed alarm clocks… one of Satan's many tools of torture, they were!

Nny stared at the remains of his clock for a while, trying to make sense of the flashy numbers. Finally, the red numbers molded together; 7:02.

"Shit… why! Why must we slave away so early in the morning! Answer me! Sigh" Nny gave up and rolled out of bed. The floor was cold, but then again, this was a school.

Pulling off his shirt, Nny made his way to the dinky little bathroom near the back of the dorm and continued to strip. He shivered from his body being exposed to the cold air and reached down to turn the knob to the little "H" symbol. The water drenched the top of his head and arms before slowly heating. He flinched at the cold water in his hair, muttered some random curse under his breath, and stepped into the shower.

Nny grabbed his towel; the water had gone cold while he still had soap in his hair so he had to finish his shower in the cold. Damn those morning people, how the hell do they do it?!

He picked out a long sleeved, grey and black striped shirt and a pair of comfy jeans, then pulled on his boots and bag before heading out the door, making sure it was locked before slipping the key into his back pocket.

"Hey there, J-boy!" An obnoxiously cheery voice called. Nny whipped around to see Sterling Sparrow, accompanied by Scriabin Sirfice and Edgar Livingston.

"Hey, Johnny." Edgar strode up to Nny with Sterling skipping behind him. "What's- omigod!"

Sterling pushed eD out of the way to pet Nny's head and squeaked at the wetness. "Did you just get out of the shower?"

Nny flinched at the touch, that boy was going to die someday. "Err- yeah? And it's… nice to see you to, eD. Sterling, are you on a sugar high?" Nny backed away from the flinching teen.

"Mehbeh…" Sterling looked from side to side and whipped the hair from out of his eyes. "Hey, Scri! Get over here!" Sterling motioned for the blue-eyed teen to join them.

"Hey, I'd _love_ to… but we really have to get going, classes start at eight-thirty. It's about eight-fifteen right now." Scriabin pointed towards Hell's Elevator.

The other three teens shrugged and made their way down the long hall to said demonic elevator.

"OH! Iwannapushit!" Sterling pressed the "down" button and waited while humming the Candy Mountain theme song. The others glanced at each other before eD and Scriabin simultaneously jabbed him in the sides. "Yipes!" Sterling doubled over on the floor "Nyaaaahhhh! Wudahdo?!" (a/n figure it out).

At that moment, a faint little "ding" rang through the empty corridor and Nny, Scri, and eD filed into the elevator while leaving Sterling on the ground.

"AWW! Y'all SU-"the doors shut and he was cut off. Then a loud creak sounded off as the elevator dropped floors.

"That was kind of mean"

eD shot a stare at Scri "I know." then pulled out his planner and turned to fully face the other two "Alright, which level of hell have you two been assigned to first?"

"I've got physics. How 'bout you, Nny?"

Nny turned to them, then reached into his pockets and pulled out his schedule, "Language… do they not think we know English?" He glanced over to eD, the most 'ejookatid' of the group.

"I don't think the janitors know English-"

"The janitors aren't _paid_ to know English, they're paid to a) be guinea pigs for the less sane in this school and b) clean up the mess afterwards. It's their own fault if they can't speak English in America." (a/n take it however you like) Nny kept his eyes on the stained floor of the elevator and smushed a buggy he saw crawling there. Ahh, the insignificance of bugs, putting forth only as much effort as it takes to survive, and nothing more…

eD read the paragraph above and looked at Nny, then turned toward him, "you know, that _can_ be taken numerous ways, Nny."

A louder "ding" sounded and the rusty doors opened. The dorm halls where large, and not many people where usually this far back in them, but there where a few, somewhat frightened students waiting for the three teens to exit.

"Regardless of the opinions, you can't deny it gets annoying; blehblehblehblehbleh!!!" Scri wiggled his arms and swayed while walking.

"You know, what they're saying doesn't sound that different from you and Sterling's 'conversations'." Nny made those… quotey… fingers…( shut up!) and continued walking down the hall.

Soon, a dull roar sounded ahead of them, alerting the three to the approaching madness.

"Later, guys!" Scriabin took a left to his first period as Nny and Edgar took a right to their respective classes.

Nny checked his schedule again and determined the fastest route to his first level of hell. Coming up on his right, there should be a small hallway leading to the language wing. "Bye, eD."

"See ya." Nny counted off the doors to the elevator, this one not being so revolting, and punched in (3). The small room shook and in 30 seconds, had reached a musty hallway. He took a quick glance around and raised his schedule.

"Alright, fifth on my- my… umm…?" he glanced off his paper to a rather large (and relatively fresh) bloodstain on the floor and wall, then quickened his pace into the middle-sized classroom. Only about 15 people where in there currently and he quickly identified Ethil, Jeanne, Travis and- "NYAAH!?"

"Pfftt, pathetic. But I'd expect nothing less from you, Noodleboy" Nny spun around to the last face he'd want to see; Gerard Silver.

"What the Hell?! Why'd you grab my ass?!" Nny backed away with a deer in the headlights look plastered on his face.

"Heh and they say _you're_ the best student in this shithole!" Gerard spun his hand in the air and pushed past Nny on the way to his seat, placing something in his pocket with a smirk.

"Bastard…" Nny composed himself and took his seat next to his sanest friend, Ethil.

"You know what he's trying to do?" She asked.

"Mmhhn…"

"He's trying to get to you. His game is simple; annoy the hell out of them, then fight till only one is left standing!" she smacked her fist in her palm for emphasis, and then smiled.

"That's always the fun part… ya' know?" Jeanne turned in her seat ahead of Ethil to put forth her pointless opinion.

"I know his game, but has it ever worked yet?" Nny leaned back in his chair and nodded toward Jeanne.

"Yes, it has." Ethil leaned forward and gave him the evil eye. "You just don't remember when it happens. Like last year's New Years party." Ethil and Jeanne shuddered; Nny gave them a questioning stare.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"SEE! THERE IT IS!" Jeanne leapt out of her seat and pointed. "EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED!" She stopped short at the sudden lack of noise and stared at the other teenagers; then sat down with a quick "sorry…"

The teacher cleared her throat to get the room's attention and started "Thank you, Jeanne, for quieting the class down. And please, refrain from shouting indoors." Jeanne smiled awkwardly and sat down. "Good morning, class. My name is Ms. Davis; welcome to Syrian Academy." She gave a twitch of a smirk when she got no response. "Now don't everybody jump up at once-"

Ms. Davis was cut off as the speakers on the ceiling filled with static, then went silent. "_Good morning, students, and welcome to a new school year at Syrian. Let's start our morning announcements by saying the Pledge of Allegiance; will you please rise…" _The students stood while moving their hand over their hearts, and chanted in unison;

"I pledge allegiance,

To the code,

Of the united Syrian dream.

And to the sword,

For which it stands,

One mind,

Clear of shadows,

With salvation,

And judgment,

For all."

_"Thank you, you may be seated. To start out the year, first years in all levels are to report to Gym A at the end of eighth period for an introduction to the school and any questions you might have. For all other grade levels, the receptionist's desk will be open for any schedule changes or if you have been placed in a class you already have credits for. If you get lost, maps are posted around the school and your instructors have copies posted in their rooms… And to the jokers who set the Teacher's Lounge on fire; we will hunt you down and light your asses up like Roman candles! ... Thank you, and have a nice day." _The speaker fell silent, leaving the classroom in awe.

Ms. Davis broke the silence "Moving right along! Has everyone sent in their book requests?" a dull mumble filled the room, followed by nodding heads. "Good, then let us start by reading the selection on page 216."

**Z?**

The release bell rang thirty minutes later, giving the students ten minutes to scurry to their next class. Nny, grabbed his belongings and unfolded his schedule and read off the number "8695, that would be…" he walked over to an aerial view of the school posted on a nearby wall and ran his finger over it "second floor, central-west wing." He refolded the paper and made his way to the Elevator of Smelly Doom.

"-If the muffin has A.I.D.s, then don't eat it!"

"But it's a pancake! And I didn't give it STDs!!!"

"You and aliens, I swear…"

Nny stopped dead as the conversation neared him.

"Pretending it's a fruitcake, can it transmit- hey, Nny!" Ethil came up from behind him and pushed the 'down' button, then looked him straight in the eyes "can cake transmit STDs?"

Nny reacted with a 'what now?' sort of look and simply said "No…?"

"HA!" they both turned around to see a triumphant looking Jeanne "See, dumbass? The virus dies once it comes in contact with oxygen." She pushed past her and entered the elevator, followed by Nny and Ethil.

"But blood has oxygen in it, so wouldn't it be destroyed anyways?" Ethil asked the doors. The elevator creaked in reply.

"No," The attention shifted towards Nny "blood has cells in it, if the virus reaches the cells, then it can infect them and spread." He pushed the '1' button and left the rest of the ride pass in thoughtful silence.

**Z?**

The walls and floors of the physics room where covered in stains and dents; surely the remnants of failed experiments involving lead weights and dull knives. Nny took a seat towards the back of the room and fiddled around with a mechanical pencil till the electronic bell rung; signaling the start of a mad dash of students to nearby classrooms.

Mr. Wright, physics instructor, could be heard outside the classroom door shouting at the stragglers for being late, followed by sassy remarks from careless teenagers. The door handle jiggled and squeaked as a flushed teacher walked in, mumbling something about angsty little (insert word of choice here)s, then sat down at his desk.

"Ahem, welcome to physics class, my name is Willia- no, wait Mr. Wright… I have one rule here; treat me how you want to be treated. That means, if you won't SHUT UP when I'm talking… then you will have no mercy." he adjusted his glasses and brushed off some nonexistent dust on his shirt. "Any questions? Good" He paused and took a good look at his students, and then proceeded;

"In this class, you will learn the science of a fight; how to sharpen your skills to a deadly accuracy. Not only will you be able to predict the path of a bouncing ball, but the trajectory of a throwing knife, the power of a bullet, and the motions necessary to pull off almost anything. Pay attention, you will use this knowledge whether you're aware of it or not." He took in the reactions of the students and pulled out his attendance list "Now that our ominous speech is finished, say 'here' when I call your name…"

**Z?**

Second, third and fourth periods flew by (mainly because I'm too fri'kin lazy) and before you could say 'mango-flavored zombies' the lunch bell rang.

Nny walked into the smelly, roaring, lunch food genocide what be a cafeteria and spotted some familiar faces, walking past dull grey tables and dull blue chairs to where his 'friends' sat, each either arguing or drowning out loud conversations with loud music. He pulled out a seat adjacent to the residential GPS, Raix.

She paused from devouring her sandwich and said "Hay, Nny, howya, munchew, doowin'?"

Nny attempted to make out her greeting but ended with a confused "what?" Raix pounded on the table as she forced the food down her throat and gasped.

"I said how's it goin'?" she stopped and peered over at the other table occupants, then returned to her conversation "Haven't seen you in forever, man!" Nny shrugged and pulled out a sketchbook and pencil, then flipped to and untouched sheet and began to doodle. "Nothing new since spring, you?" Raix leaned over to get a glimpse of his drawing, then became aware of the dying conversation.

"Oh, well, all I see is the campus, so the most exciting thing that's happens to me is when the groundskeepers cut what little grass surrounds the school. OH! But Marie and I got to see the fire in the Teacher's Lounge; I can't say I'm sorry for those junior arsonists… but my sympathy won't be found in the teacher's direction, either." She once again turned her attention to the half eaten sandwich and downed what was left of it.

Nny looked up to see if he was supposed to respond, and when he didn't, he returned to the sketch of a blackened mouth, smiling with its contents seeping out between its teeth.

Suddenly, a loud cheering was heard on the opposite side of the cafeteria and a crowd started to form. The only one to notice it was Alaizarin…

"What _is_ that?" The table's attention turned to the blonde and then to the source of the noise, which now looked more like a human garbage disposal; food flying everywhere. Then, out of nowhere, it expanded, forcing helpless spectators to dodge for their dignity; food of all nationalities flung into the abyss.

"Crap, Nny, watch yourse-!"

And the potatoes where thrown, sending it on a short trip to the other side of the large room, miraculously finding itself pulled by gravity at the worst of tables, to the worst of people, and finally ending its journey on the notebook which its owner loved above all else, Johnny's. And while most people would find themselves regurgitating a rainbow of four-lettered explicitives, most people would also find that Johnny Cain was _not_ 'most people'. Instead, they would find the increasingly confused confines of his inner thoughts to contain many a punishment; some worse than death, others ending in it. And at the moment, if you listened closely, you could hear a snap, like the breaking of an old, dry willow branch, emitting a heart breaking sound, followed by a surge of rage, glazed in a thick coating of adrenaline. And in a spit second, the world flat lined.

Nny stood.

"N-Nny?" Raix hesitantly asked, but he was already gone and sprinting full speed at the source of his rage knocking down students and chairs like cheap lawn ornaments.

The announcement to the staff came just moments after; the voice on the radios repeated 'code blue', meaning an S-class was on the move with the possibility of bloodshed. Immediately, all available staff was on the move to the cafeteria, preparing to restrain-

The switchblade Nny always kept with him flipped open, causing the outer circle of food fight participants to scurry away like scared rabbits.

"Why?!" Nny hit the crowd slashing, some unfortunates feeling the impact of the blow "is it that whenever I'm trying to mind my own business you asswipes have to fuck it up?!" in one quick motion, the enraged teen grabbed the collar of a helpless student and pinned him to a table, knocking the breath out of him "You little shit!"

"H-help cough! me…!" the boy struggled to free his suffocating windpipe, scratching at the threatening hand.

"No one's coming for you!" the knife sliced through the air and was brought down inches from the student's chest-

In sudden a blur of motion, the cafeteria went silent…

…

…K-LANG!...

………

No one moved as the academy's staff locked Johnny C. in a choke hold; but only watched as he struggled, then slowly went silent himself.

"Mr. Cain, relax… calm down…" a male teacher repeated the last part until the four others that had responded to the announcement could release the pissed teen.

Nny's chest heaved as he hesitantly stepped back, staring at his palms as if he expected something to attack him. He looked up to scan the circle of students and teachers before turning heel and sprinting down the hallway, dropping a small piece of folded paper in the process.

**Z?**

The group of teens who dared to call themselves Johnny's 'friends' watched as the whole scenario played out in front of them, then contributed to the unnatural silence that ensued. Slowly, the sounds of chairs being rearranged and quiet whispering filled the void, but only so much. Injured members of the student body suddenly became aware that they where _actually_ bleeding and where led by the few teachers to the infirmary to lick their wounds.

"Someone has to go after him…" Raix broke the table's silence as all heads turned toward her.

"You got some damage to yer' frontal lobe?!" some kid near the back piped up.

"NO! WHO _ARE_ YOU ANYWAYS?! … But someone has to return his stuff before someone vandalizes it!" The table returned to silence as she pointed toward Nny's abandoned bag. "Ass-scrapers…" she mumbled as she gathered his things and made her way down the hall, only then realizing that she didn't know _where_ his next class was.

"Wait!" Raix turned to see Alaizarin jogging towards her flapping a piece of yellow paper above her head "This belongs to Nny, he dropped it." Raix took the paper before giving a quick nod.

"Good work, Ala. While _I'm_ out looking for Nny, _you_ take this to his next period." The dark haired girl immediately pulled off his bag and strung it over Alaizarin before whipping out a sharpie and jotting down Nny's next room number on her hand.

"Yeah! Wait… what?" The blonde asked.

"I said-"

"AAAAAAAAAGH!!!" She was cut off as a sharp cry echoed down the corridor in Nny's direction.

"Shit! I gotta go!" and with that, she was off.

**Z?**

Nny's mind was racing.

_How could this happen?! Why now?!_

_I don't know! What did I do?!_

_I can't remember! If only my head would stop pounding I could make sense of some of this! _

He rounded a corner and continued the race from his invisible enemy; with every breath, he became increasingly aware of the pain in his chest.

Classroom doors and connecting hallways flew by until finally his footsteps fell silent to heavy panting. He stooped over, holding his kneecaps to keep himself upright while catching his breath.

"pant pant wha- cough why… Why!" He pushed off his knees to stare straight at the ceiling, filling his lungs with air.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!" His cry echoed through the corridors, causing concerned teachers and curious students to appear by their doors. The teen fell to his knees; his eyes welling with tears from the pain shooting up his legs. His spectators returned to their rooms at the sight, thinking it best to leave him alone.

Nny was vaguely aware of the pounding footsteps behind him, but became more alert at the touch of someone's hand to his shoulder. He turned his head to see the silhouette of a girl against the light from the skylights. He mumbled a string of incoherent words at the figure.

"C'mon, Nny." He recognized his friend's voice over his irregular breathing and attempted to compose himself. Raix took him by his arm and helped him to his feet. "Man, you look terrible!"

"…" Nny shouldered the hand and looked back at her.

"Hey, the day is almost over, go get your stuff." Nny reached for his schedule and gave a sigh when he found it wasn't there. "Here." Raix showed him the number written on her hand, then nodded in the opposite direction. "Alaizarian took your bag there; go get it before you call attention to yourself… s'more…" She squinted her eyes at the windows on the doors as the few who decided _this_ was more exciting than going over school procedure with their instructors.

"What? Oh, you got a pen?" Raix could barely hear his request, but pulled out her sharpie and reached for his hand. Nny, of course grabbed the sharpie and wrote it on himself instead. "Right… where are we?" the girl pointed out the way to the main hallway just in time for the release bell to ring, letting anxious students out into the empty hallways.

**Z?**

Nny arrived in his art class and was met with a few stares, but nothing to get worked up about. Apparently news had spread about the first attempted murder of the school year.

He scanned the room for his supplies, taking a moment to stare at the colorful canvases decorating the walls and littering the floor. Nny found his things occupying an otherwise empty desk. The teen rummaged through what little papers he had stuffed in there and plucked out the yellow paper; neatly tucking it into his front pocket.

More student filed through the door as the time to the bell neared its end until it finally rang. The room was quiet for a moment, save for whispered conversations about the summer's events, before their art instructor burst through the door (oblivious to the dent in the adjacent wall) and sat on his desk. This guy could've shown up in a lemur outfit for all the fashion he displayed; orange-brown shirt with a flower on it and rainbow colored, leopard-print pants literally _screamed_ 'I couldn't give a crap!'. And to top it all off, vintage hippie hair.

"Good afternoon, class…" He greeted his students with the most laid-back tone _ever_… and smiled when he got a united response of mumbled gibberish. "My name is Mr. Rainnwater; but you can call me Jerry. I'm sure we'll get along just _fine_…" His voice wandered off into the nirvana of happy places before finding its way home. "Did I already introduce myself? I'm Mr-"

One girl piped up;"Umm, you've already said that!" others nodded their heads in agreement and waited for a response.

"Oooohkaay! Well," He pressed the tips of his fingers together "thank you, Amber." he earned a 'how'd you know my name?' sort of look, but never reacted. "To start off the new school year, I want you all to recreate one significant event that occurred over your vacation in the sketchbooks you where to purchase in that time." The teens pushed around their stuff, each producing their books and a pencil.

Nny clicked the back of his pencil until the lead appeared and began.

_Nothing worth noting happens to me… _He doodled a picture of a flower eating a bloody stick figure and smiled.

_I caught a leprechaun, but who hasn't at some point in their life? _With a few more strokes, the person had backup in the form of a cuddly squirrel.

_What about the time I raided a Walmart? Found some interesting shit there… _With a little more graphite-on-paper action, the squirrel could breathe fire, and had produced little squirrel-zilla offspring.

_But what could I draw even worth looking at? I mean, what in my life is worth me taking time out of my day to draw? People are easy enough, but what would they be doing? An illustration of Walmart would only hurt my case… Unless it was aliens attacking Walmart! The only reason they would deny it is because it wasn't Tuesday… damn._

BAM! Now there was an all-out war going down! The squirrels where against the flowers! The leader of the flowers had established a base of operations about 50 miles from the massacre and had begun barking orders.

"But! Sir! They have firepower! What can we do, Sergeant Pansy?!" Pansy stood and glared at the trembling soldiers, then sighed.

"And we have the ground! Tunnel under the soil to the battleground and strike right where it hurts!" He fisted his leaf for impact and stared down his subordinates. They nodded in unison… "SO GET OUT THERE!" The plants dropped seeds and scurried out of the tent.

The first strike was… stroke the next morning

The flowers had been laying dormant all the day before. Photosynthesis was key to their plan. Now with their soldiers armed with glucose, they were ready to make their move at dawn.

The squirrels never suspected anything; they had gone to sleep in their nests for the night, and had just opened their eyes and grabbed hot 'n spicy nuts from their supply to eat. As General Fluffles bit into his last piece of spicy goodness, a sneaky white plant root became visible against the dirt. The plant tendril slowly wrapped up General Fluffles's leg, and he looked down, a deer-in-headlights expression coming across his face.

"AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPHHH!!!!! SEIGE! SEIGE!! WE'RE UNDER SEIGE!!!" screamed the distressed fire breathing squirrel.

And so it began; Millions more roots, well… uprooted themselves. Some were quickly scorched by the fiery exhalations of the fluffy fiends, while others managed to writhe and wriggle up to the squirrels' necks and tighten, strangling them.

The fighting continued for a good hour or so, until there were two left standing. General Fluffles stood evenly matched with Sergeant Pansy. The squirrel popped the last hot 'n spicy nut into his mouth, and the flower absorbed some extra water from the soil. They both sent death glares at each other, both planning their next move strategically.

And, at that moment, a large hawk swooped from the sky, and nabbed General Fluffles right around the stomach. The squirrel squealed in terror for a moment before going limp as his intestines burst out. The flower stared at the sky, opened his petals, then glanced around. A deer flounced out of the forest and ate Sergeant Pansy.

"Mr. Cain?" Nny visibly twitched and turned his head to an interested teacher. "What is that?"

"Wha- what_ is_ that?" He took his pencil off the paper and looked at the scene, his drawing had even wandered off the paper and on to the desk.

"Well," he grabbed around for something in his back pocket before continuing "it's interesting, would you like to tell me what you were thinking when you drew it- where are those things?" He checked his front pockets and found a small packet of cigarettes, then popped one in his mouth.

"Umm, I there was this one incident involving hawks… are you supposed to be doing that?" He pointed to the lighter.

"What? Oh, suuuure…" He took a long drag and exhaled so little puffs of smoke encircled his head and dispersed. "Never bothered anyone before." Nny shifted in his seat and pulled out a new piece of paper just as the bell rang. "See ya on teh flip side, brudahs! Hang loose!" he inhaled the toxic smoke and flashed a "hang ten" symbol and shut the classroom door.

_That wasn't a cigarette, was it? _Nny thought as he swayed through the halls to the library for his free period.

* * *

Happy? I'm gonna finish later, so have some patience...R&R. 


End file.
